


The Alpha's Hybrid Mate

by lovebinti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hybrid - Freeform, Mates, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Creatures, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), True Mates, Were-Creatures, Werecheetah, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebinti/pseuds/lovebinti
Summary: -I'm bad at summaries, so I not even going to try-Some of the storylines are from season 6 of teen wolf, so credit to Jeff Davis but don't expect the exact storyline
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Malia Tate & Original Male Character(s), Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

3rd POV

Layla was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about what her 18th birthday gonna be like. She smiled, turning to her side not knowing she's in for a surprise.

The door to her room opened, showing her mom holding a birthday cake along with her dad and little brother wearing birthday hats. They slowly walk into the room, singing happy birthday.

~Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday dear Layla  
Happy birthday to you~

Layla slowly woke up opening her eyes, seeing her mom holding a cake and her dad and brother. She smiled, waiting for them to finish the song.

"Happy birthday sweetie, make a wish" her parents said as her mom moved the cake closed to Layla.

Layla closed her eyes, made a wish and blew the candlelight( :'( miss Mark with the dreams). 

"Happy birthday LayLay" said Logan, her eight year old brother.

"Thanks, Logie" she replied as she hugged him.

"Today is a big day for you Lola, you are finally a senior." Her mom exclaimed.

"I know, can't wait to graduate high school!" shouted Layla as she got out of her bed.

"Okay, get ready for school and come down for breakfeast. I made your favorite." Laughed her mom as she walked out of the room along with her dad and Logan.

Layla's POV

As my family went out my room, I went in the bathroom to get ready for school.

~15 min later~

I got out of the bathroom and look for clothes to wear on my first day of senior.

After I picked my outfit, I put it on and went downstairs to kitchen to eat pancakes, which is my favorite. I sat down at the table and mom put a plate of pancakes infront. I poured a lot of syrup on it. I love my syrups okay don't judge.

I started eating fast, so I can get to school early to meet up with my friends.

"Slow down Lola, the food is not going to run away from you" my mom said.

"I know, I just went to get to school to meet up with Alisa and the girls" I replied after I finish my breakfest.

"Okay Layla, but before you go your dad and I have to tell you something" my mom said seriously as I put my plate in the sink. I know what they have to say is important because mom never calls me Layla; she always calls me Lola or sweetie.

"Okay, what is it" I said worriedly as I sat back down.

"We're moving back to Beacon Hills" mom replied.

To be continued.....


	2. Chapter 2

"What, why? You guys made us move from there 8 years ago, leaving Theo alone with those crazy dread doctors." I said angrily.

**Flashback**

~8 years ago~

_10-year-old Layla and 10-year-old Theo were sitting in Layla's bedroom playing a board game when Layla said something that shocked Theo._

_"I'm moving, Theo," said Layla as she watched Theo's face display a range of emotions from shock to sad to scared._

_"What, why?" Theo whispered._

_"Because my dad got a job to be a deputy" Layla replied. She didn't include the other reason, which is her parents want her to go to a school for supernatural kids, so she can get better training._

_"Okay, where are you moving to?" asked Theo, hoping they're only moving to another town in California._

_"Seattle, Washington" Layla answered._

_"That's so far away, who's going to protect me from those doctors. Your family was the only one stopping them from coming for me. If you guys are gone, they will come for me." Theo said as he started to cry._

_"I know, Theo, that's why I'm going to give you these two bracelets to wear," said Layla as she started to cry too, showing Theo the bracelets. One was white with a crystal in the middle and the other was black with small crystals around it._

_"How...sniffle...are these...sniffle...going... sniffle...to protect...sniffle... me from...sniffle... the doctors...sniffle" sobbed Theo as he watched Layla put the white bracelet on his left arm and the black one on his right arm._

_"These aren't ordinary bracelets; they are cast with a spell. They won't stop the doctors from coming for you but the white one will prevent the doctors from doing something to you. The black one will send a light signal to my bracelet letting me know if you are alive or not." Layla replied as she finished putting the bracelets on Theo and showing him her bracelet that is the same as the one on him. **(Theo already knows they have magic after he caught Layla using it but he doesn't know about them being werecheetahs).**_

_"Okay," said Theo as he tries to wipe his tears but they keep coming._

_Layla hugged Theo as she cried so more. "I'm going to miss u"_

_"Me too" Theo cried as hugged Layla back._

_~Next day~_

_Layla's family were in their car ready to go to the airport; they were only waiting for Layla to say her goodbye to Theo as they watch from the car._

_A few steps away from the car were Layla and Theo hugging._

_"I'm gonna miss u so much. Don't forget about me okay." Layla said sadly._

_"Me too. I won't forget about you if you don't forget about me." Theo replied._

_"I won't" laughed Layla as she let Theo go. "One more thing, don't ever take those bracelets off okay Theo."_

_"I won't," said Theo._

_"Promise me you won't," Layla said seriously._

_"I promise," Theo said._

_"Good, bye Theo," Layla said back as she went to the car._

_"Bye Lay," Said Theo as he watched Layla get in the car._

_Layla got in the car and her dad started to drive away. She turned towards the back and started to wave bye at Theo. "I hope you will be okay" she whispered as she watched Theo wave back._

**End of flashback**

"Sweetie, I know you still angry about what happened 8 years ago but you have to understand we only move for your benefit. You needed better training in controlling your powers and shifts since you're a hybrid." Dad said calmly.

"I know," I said back calmly after I calmed down. "But you still didn't tell me why we're moving back."

"We're moving back because I got a job offer to be a chief deputy sheriff at the sheriff station over there," Dad answered.

"But aren't you happy being a deputy here?" I asked.

"I am, but that not really the reason why we're moving. The real reason is that there're a lot of supernatural problems that happen over there and we are moving there to help the Beacon Hills Alpha with them." Dad explained.

"If that's why we're moving back; I guess I'm okay with it but I gonna miss all my friends," I said back sadly.

"I know, sweetie, I'm also gonna miss all my teacher friends but they will understand after you explain why," my mother said.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm going to school now. Come on, Logie, let's go" I replied as Logie and I got up from the table.

"Okay, tell your friends I said hi," Mom said back.

"I will," I said as I put on my shoes and walk out the door along with Logie.

We walk to my car, getting inside and making our way to school. It only takes 10 minutes to get to our school. Once we got there, I parked my car and we got out. I bet you are wondering why my brother goes to high school with me when he's supposed to go to elementary school, while our school is a K-12 school for all supernatural kids. It's called SN Academy; the SN stands for supernatural **(if any of you have better names, I'm all ears).** All types of supernatural creatures goes here. There are werewolves, werecats, witches, vampires, demons, fallen angels, hybrids, etc. But there're only about five hybrids in the school. A hybrid of werewolf and vampire; there're three of them. A hybrid of demon and angel, there's one of them. Lastly me and I'm a hybrid of a werecat, especially werecheetah and witch. My brother is only a werecheetah. I'm the only one that got both my parents' supernatural genes.

We went inside the school and I turned to Logie. "Be good, don't cause trouble, and if that John kid messes with you tell me okay" I said to him.

"I will" replied Logie.

"Good, make sure you meet me here when school ends" I reminded.

"Okay," Logie said as we went our separate ways.

 _"I have 15 min before class start, let's go find Alisa and the other," I thought to myself._ I made my way to the cafeteria to find them.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, it's longer this time. Tell me what you think in the comment section.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes. English = Not first language

I went inside the cafeteria and looking around for my three friends. I saw them sitting at one of the tables at the back of the cafeteria waving at me to come on over. I walk to the table they are sitting at.

"Hey, guys" I greeted happily to see my friends again after not seeing them during the summer since my family wanted to go on a family vacation to Hawaii.

"Hey, Lola" my friends greeted back as I sit down at the table next to Alisa, my best friend, who's also a witch.

"How was Hawaii?" Lesllie asked.

"It was amazing, I wished you guys were there with me," I replied.

"We wish we were there too because it was so boring without you here with us." Lilliana, Lesllie twin sister, who's a vampire, like her sis said sadly.

"What did you guys do during the summer?" I asked them.

"We did nothing just work and went to the movie once" Les answered for both Lilly and her.

"I did nothing at all; I not to babysit my twin siblings all summer while my parents for on a trip," Alisa said sadly.

"Damn Lis, your parents did you bad" I laughed as I pat her on the back.

"I know" she signed.

"Guys, I have to tell you something," I said seriously looking at all of them.

"What is it, Lola?" Lis asked.

"I'm moving back to Beacon Hills" I replied sadly.

"What?" They shouted and everybody in the cafeteria looked at us.

"Why?" Lilly asked ignoring the looks.

"Because they a lot supernatural problems happening over there and my dad wants to move there to help the werewolf pack over there" I answered.

"I did hear about what happens there," Lis said.

"Us too," Les and Lilly said too.

"If that's the reason why you guys are moving; we can't stop your parents from taking you with them since you can be a big help to the pack over there" Lis explained. Les and Lilly nodding their head agreeing with her.

"You guys aren't mad that I leaving you alone on senior year?" I asked.

"Why would we, you have no control over it," Lilly said.

"Yea," Les and Lis said agreeing with her.

"When are you guys leaving?" Aksed Lis.

"Tomorrow morning" I answered.

"That's so early," Lilly said sadly.

"I know, I'm gonna miss you guys so much," I said getting a little teary.

"We gonna miss you too," they all said back getting teary too as they come around to hug me.

As we continue to hug, the bell ringed signaling us that we have to get to class. We stop hugging, getting up from the table, and getting our backpacks.

"We going to come tomorrow morning before you guys leave to say our goodbyes," Lis said as we walk to our class.

~end of school day~

I got out of my last class and walk to the front door of the school seeing Logie waiting for me.

"How was today, did you say bye to your friends, that kid didn't mess with you, right?" I asked Logie when I got to him.

"It was okay, yea I did, and no he didn't" Logie replied as we walk to my car.

"Good," I said back as we got inside the car. I drive out of school and made our way home. We got home, got out of the car, and made our way inside.

~ skip to night time~

I bid goodnight to my family and made my way upstairs to my room. I got ready for bed. After I got ready, I made my way to my bed and laid down. A couple of minutes later, I close my eyes and went to dreamland.

~the dream~

_I'm walking around the woods looking for a way out since I got lost. This is what I get for wanting to take my cheetah, Belle, out for a walk. As I was walking, I step my paw on something on the ground and felt an extreme amount of pain on my paw. I let out a loud high-pitched meow. I look down and see that I stepped on a bear trap._

_"Why is there a bear trap here?" Belle hissed out in pain._

_"I don't know, maybe there're hunters around here" I whimpered back as I try to figure out how to get out of it._

_"What if you shift back to human and try pulling it apart using your hands" Belle suggested painfully._

_"Okay, let's try that" I replied back painfully._

_Before I can shift, I hear a snap. I look up and see two boys a couple of meters away from me. The short one with moles on his face smell like a human and the tall one next to him smells like a werewolf. The tall one started to walk towards me and I hiss at him. He stops and puts his hands up._

_"I'm not going to hurt you, I just went to help you," he said as he started to walk slowly towards me again. When he gets to me, he slowly put his hands on the bear trap._

_"This is going to hurt," he said to me. I meow at him in understanding and then he pulled the bear trap apart from my paw. I meow loudly in pain._

_"Is it going to be okay?" the human asked behind the werewolf. I didn't notice when he even got closer._

_"Yeah, it will be once we take it to Deaton" the werewolf replied._

_"Okay, but Scott why its eyes glowing purple?" asked the human as the werewolf, now Scott picked me up and I just let him without putting up a fight._

_"What?" I thought to myself._

_"I don't know, I will ask Deaton" replied Scott as he turns to the human with me in his arms._

_"Scott, your eyes are red" the human exclaimed._

_"What?" Scott shouted._

~end of dream~

I waked up from my sleep and look around to see it already morning. "What a weird dream," I say to myself thinking about the dream I had.

"Lola, wak- oh you're up already," my dad says coming into my room. "What is wrong?"

"Dad, what does it mean when your eyes glow purple?" I ask him.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chap. What do you think glowing purple eyes mean?  
> Vote, comment  
> Until next time, see u


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes

"Why are you asking that, did your eyes glow purple?" dad asked back as he comes to sit on my bed.

"No, I had a dream and in the dream, my eyes were glowing purple" I answered as I look at my dad who had a look of shock when I said that then his face turned serious.

"Having glowing purple eyes means you are the true mate of an alpha werewolf, not just any alpha but a true alpha" dad explained

"What!, so my dream was a vision and I thought werecheetahs can only have their kind, humans, or witches as mates" I exclaimed

"Yes, your dream was a vision. Don't know how, it must have something to do with your witch side so you have to ask your mother. As for werecheetahs having only their kind, humans or witches as mates, it may be true for full-blooded werecheetahs but you aren't one; you are a hybrid so any supernatural creature can be your mate" dad replied

_"Okay, so a guy named Scott is my mate,"_ _I_ _said to myself which my dad heard_

"Scott? Do you know his last name?" dad asked surprised/shocked

"No, in my dream, I only heard his first name" I answered

Dad was about to say something else but my mom interrupted him by coming in my room.

"What are you doing sitting there talking and not getting ready. We're going to miss our flight if you don't start moving" mom said interrupting our conversation and went out of the room

"Okay, Sweetie go get ready, we'll talk more about this later" dad said after my mom left and left my room

After my dad left, I got out of bed; I went to choose clothes from my already packed suitcases and pick a simple outfit: jeans, a black t-shirt, and a denim jacket. Then I went to get ready.

_~timeskip- just know her friends said goodbye before they left~_

We got off the plane, got our luggage, and went out of the airport. Dad called a taxi and we went inside.

"Take us to Beacon Hills please," dad said to the taxi driver. The driver nods and drives off.

As we are driving, I kept thinking about what my dad said. _"A guy named Scott, whose a true alpha that may or may not live in Beacon Hills is my true mate,"_ _I_ _thought. "I gonna find him; almost all_ _of_ _my friends found_ _their_ _mates except for me."_

"We are here," dad said being back from my own world.

I look out the window and see a two-story house. It's nice but it's nothing compared to our old house. I got out of the taxi and see a moving truck park in front and people putting our furniture inside our new house. Also, our cars already park in the driveway. I got my luggage and walk inside the house. _"The_ _inside_ _is nice"_ I went upstairs to find my room. I open the first door on the left. Lucky for me it had all my things in it.

_~timeskip~_

After I fixed up my room, I decided to take Belle out for a walk. I went downstairs to put my shoes on. Before I can walk out the door my dad stops me.

"And where do you think you are going"

"I'm taking Belle out for a walk since I haven't taken her out for a long time"

"Okay, just be careful"

"I will"

I went out the door, into my car, and drive to the woods. I park my car near the woods and got out. I walked about a good distance into the woods before I shifted.

***pic of what Bella look like, it's not mine, so credit to owner***

_~An hour later~_

**Belle POV**

I'm walking around the woods completely lost, trying to find my way out. As I'm walking, I step my paw on something on the ground and felt an extreme amount of pain on my paw. I let out a loud high-pitched meow. I look down and see that I stepped on a bear trap. _"This is like the dream Lay had,"_ _I_ _thought_

"Why is there a bear trap here?" I hissed out in pain

"I don't know, maybe there're hunters around here" Lay whimpered back as I try to try to figure out how to get out of it.

"What if I shift back to human and try to pull it apart using my hands" Lay suggested painfully

"Okay, why don't you try that" I replied painfully

Before Lay can shift, we hear a snap. I look up and see two boys a couple of meters away from me.

"Isn't this like what happened in my dream?" Lay _said_ _to me_

_"Yea, but in your dream, it was at night not in the daytime"_ _I_ _replied_

_"Let see if_ _all_ _the things that happened in my dream happen," Lay said_

_"Okay,"_ _I_ _said back_ as I continue to look at the two boys. One was short with moles on his face who smell like a human and the tall one next to him smell like a werewolf. Based on what Lay's dad said, he may be a true alpha and my mate. The tall one started to walk towards me and I hiss at him. He stops and puts his hands up.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just went to help you," he said as he started to slowly walk towards me again and I let him. When he gets to me, he gets on his knees and slowly puts his hands on the bear trap.

"This is going to hurt," he said to me. I knew what he was trying to do, so I meow at him in understanding and then he pulled the bear trap apart from my paw. I meow loudly in pain.

"Is it going to be okay?" the human asked behind the werewolf. I didn't even notice when he got closer.

"Yeah, it will be once we take it to Deaton" the werewolf replied

"Okay, but Scott why its eyes glowing purple?" asked the human as the werewolf, now Scott picked me up and I just let him without putting up a fight.

****

***Pic is what the eyes look like but more glowing, also isn't mine credit to Owner***

_"What!,_ so this _guy_ _is our mate?" I asked Lay_

_"Yup"_

_"He's cute"_

_"I know"_

"I don't know, I will ask Deaton" Scott replied to the human as he turns to him with me in his arms.

"Scott, your eyes are red" the human exclaimed

"What, really?" Scott shouted

"Yea" replied the human as Scott shut his eyes and reopen them.

"Are they still red?" Scott asked

"Yea" the human answered

"Well okay, I will ask Deaton about it too. I think it has something to do with the cheetah" Scott said as they start walking but they didn't even get that far before a voice that sounds like Lay's dad stop them.

"Where do you think you are taking that cheetah?"

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chap. What you think is going to happen?  
> Comment what you think(feedbacks are welcomed:))  
> Until next time see u  
> Bye!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dad= Bold and italic  
> Stiles= Normal and underline  
> Scott= Bold and underline  
> (bold)/Bold is author comment/note  
> Italic= Lay’s thoughts and mind conservation/link

**_"Where do you think you are taking that cheetah"_ **

My mate that's what I'm calling him now and the hum turned around; we see my dad standing a couple of meters away from us shirtless.

"Who are you? Do you know this cheetah?" 

**_"Who am I, you don't need to know that. All you need to know is that the cheetah you're holding. She's my pet."_ **

**Mind conversation**

_"_ _Pet seriously"_

_"I couldn't come up with a better lie"_

_"You could have said I escaped from the zoo or something"_

_"That does sound better but what's done is done just go with it"_

_"Okay but they probably won't believe you"_

**End of mind conversation**

**"You lying, it's not your pet" **

_"Ah, I know they won't believe him"_

**_"How would you know I'm lying"_ **

** "I just know ** "

**_"Okay, all you need to know is that I know her so would you please kindly hand her over to me"_ **

"We can't do that you may be a hunter that just want to hurt her"

**_"I'm not a hunter your friend knows what I am"_ **

"Scott, you know what he is"

** "Yeah" **

"What is he"

** “He smells like a cheetah so I’m guessing he’s a werecheetah” **

“If he’s a werecheetah, does that mean this cheetah is one”

**_“Yes it does and it also means she’s my daughter, so if you can please kindly hand her over that would be wonderful”_ **

_“Why did you tell him I’m your daughter? Can we trust them?”_

_“No, I don’t trust them but I think it’s the only reason they will give you to me”_

_“Okay, whatever you say dad”_

** “Okay, we still can’t do that. We are going to take her to the vet since she’s injured” **

**_“Then I will come with you. I don't trust you with my daughter”_ **

**“That’s fine” my mate** that's what I’m calling him now said as he and the human whose name I still don’t know turned back around and continued walking again; my dad following behind them

~timeskip to Deaton~  
 ****

**(Deaton=normal font until otherwise)**

We went inside an animal clinic. There was nobody inside.

** “Deaton, are you here” **

“Yeah Scott, I’ll be out in a minute”

An African American man that looks like he’s in his thirty came out from the back.

“What do you need? Scott”

** “This cheetah, she hurt her leg and I want you to check if anything is broken” **

“Okay, put her on the table” 

My mate put me on the table in the middle of the room. Deaton comes to the table and looks at my leg.

“It looks like nothing is broken, I’m just going to clean the blood off and wrap it up”

“That’s good to hear” **(both Scott and Lay’s dad said)**

My dad and my mate look at each other when they both said that.

“Okay, she will be fine if she doesn't use that leg for a couple of days to let it heal”

** “Okay” **

“I have been meaning to ask. Who is that man?”

**_“I’m her owner”_ **

“Okay, should I ask why you have a cheetah as a pet”

**_“No, you shouldn’t”_ **

** “You can trust him, he knows about supernaturals” **

**_“Okay, It still doesn’t mean I can trust him; I still don’t trust you. By the way, do you guys know where I can find alpha Scott McCall”_ **

** “Okay and I’m alpha Scott McCall” **

**_“Your alpha McCall, I thought you will be older”_ **

** “Well I’m not, is that a problem?” **

**_“No”_ **

** “Is there a reason you are looking for me?” **

**_“Yes, I want to talk about the supernatural problems that been going around here and what danger will come next”_ **

“There will be more problems to come after the dread doctors and the beast last year?”

_“Last year was the year that my bracket lost its shine and I knew_ _then_ _that Theo was no longer alive. It took a long time to let that skin and to get over it. I still miss him; I wish we didn’t have to move we could have saved him”_

**_“Yes, that's why I was wondering if we can have a meeting to talk about what’s to come next”_ **

“How would you know what’s going to come next?”

**_“I’m going to explain that in the meeting that we are going to have”_ **

** “Okay, we can talk about this right after we leave here. That’s fine with you?” **

**_“Yeah, that’s fine with me”_ **

“Scott, I have also been meaning to ask you, why are your eyes red?”

** “I don’t know, it won’t go back to normal and I think it has something to do with her since her eyes are glowing purple. I was wondering if you know anything about this” **

“The only thing that I can think about is true mates”

** “True mates?” **

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment or don't  
> Until next time, see you!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dad= Bold and italic  
> Stiles= Normal and underline  
> Scott= Bold and underline  
> Deaton= Normal  
> bold is author comment/note  
> Italic= Lay's thoughts and mind conservation

**"True mates?"**

"Yeah, but I haven't heard of true mates for hundred years. There was only one true mate 200 hundred years ago."

**"What happened to them?"**

"Well, they created a pack that was strong, stronger than the pack of alphas. They protected Beacon Hills and the people from evil supernatural beings. Just the two of them alone can take down 3 packs all at once. Every pack respected them except one member of a pack, their own pack. The beta of the alpha was so jealous of his alpha that he killed him in a battle against an enemy pack unexpectedly, but he didn't get away with the killing because the alpha's mate, who was a werefox, killed him right after. She didn't get to live that long since true mates can't live very long after their mate dies."

**"Wow, what happened to Beacon Hills after they died?"**

"Beacon Hills became chaotic, so many people were being killed by evil beings since the pack lost all hope and separated leaving Beacon Hills with no protectors. There were only evil beings living in Beacon Hills. This is when the co-exist of supernatural beings and humans were lost."

**"There was a time when supernatural beings and humans lived in harmony? How did it become what it is today?"**

"Yes, there was. Beacon Hills was chaotic until the Hale pack settled there. They defeated all the evil beings and rebuild the town. They hard to hide who they were when humans started to live there again because of the loss of the co-exist with them"

"Well, that's enough of the history of Beacon Hills. Can you explain more about true mates?

"Yeah, only alphas can have true mates. They can have any supernatural creatures as a true mate. True mates are very strong. As I said before, they don't live long after their mate dies. True mates don't happen that often. Alphas can tell they have a true mate by the glowing pink or purple in their mates' eyes. If someone has glowing pink eyes that means they are in the presence of their alpha mate. If someone has glowing purple eyes that means they are in the presence of their true alpha mate. When alphas are in the presence of their true mates, their eyes would be red without their control. This happens until they both are no longer in the presence of their mate."

**(Mind conversation w/ dad)**

_"Guess we don't have to finish our conversation about true mates anymore"_

_"I guess we don't"_

**(End of mind conversation)**

** " ** ** So, that means she's my true mate" **

"Yea, but if she's your mate, does that mean she's a shifter?"

**"Yea"**

~Timeskip to meeting~

My dad with me in his arms, my mate, and the human walked inside a house. When we got inside, my dad put me on the couch after he had gotten permission of course.

"So, what's the danger that is going to come next and how do you know?"

**"Stiles!"**

_"So that's his name. Good to know. I don't have to keep calling the human"_

"What, isn't that's why we are having this meeting?"

**"Yes, but-"**

_**"It's fine, but don't you want to know who I am?"** _

"Not really"

**"Stiles! Sorry about him"**

_**"It's okay, he just wants to know what's important. I understand"** _

_**"Anyways, My wife saw a vision on her magic crystal ball that these supernatural cowboys on horses and with guns that can erase someone from existence with a single gunshot came to Beacon Hills erasing people from existence"** _

**"Let me get this right, your wife saw a vision about supernatural cowboys coming to Beacon Hills erasing people from existence with a gunshot?"**

_**"Yes"** _

"Is your wife like a witch or something?"

_**"Yes, she was"** _

"Really! Wait, was as in she's not one anymore?"

_**"Yes"** _

"What happen to her to make her not be a witch anymore?"

**"Stiles! Stop asking personal questions"**

"Sorry"

**Flashback (these are in the third person)**

~ 5 years ago ~

Nick and his wife, Jennifer, were fighting a pick of evil werewolves called Blood Devil. Nick was taking on two werewolves at the same time. He didn't see the alpha creeping up behind him.

"Nick, Watch out!" Jennifer shouted but it was too late as Nick turned around to see but was too late to defend himself as the alpha clawed at his neck. Nick grabbed his neck to stop the bleeding as the alpha pushed him to the ground and clawed at his neck and body.

"Nick no!" Jennifer screamed as she tried to get to him but she was taking on five werewolves. She threw all of them at once and they hit trees. She ran to where Nick was, throwing the alpha off of him in the process. She kneels next to him, placing a protected barrier around them.

"Oh god, Nick" She whispered as she looked at the damage done to his body. There was blood all over his neck and body. His stomach was cut open, blood oozing out.

**(Mind conversation since his cheetah, Cole is still alive, yes he can have it with a mate)**

"J-Jen, I-I'm ... n-n-not ... g-g-going t-to ... m-m-make ...i-it"

"No, I can heal you...sniffle"

"N-No, y-y-you ... c-c-can o-on-ly ... h-he-al o-o-one ... t-t-thing a-at ... a t-t-time"

"But-"

"P-p-please, ... t-t-take c-c-care .... o-of .... L-L-Lay-la a-a-and ... L-L-Lo- gan. T-t-tel ... t-t-them I ... l-l-love t-t-them ... s-so m-m-" **(Cole died)**

**(End of Conversation)**

"Cole? NOOOOOOO!"Jennifer screamed as everything started to shake. She stood up and turned towards the pack that was trying to break the barrier. Her hair blowing and eyes yellow with a hint of orange. She let the barrier break. As soon as the barrier was broken, the pack started to come at her but she wasn't having any of that. She picked all of them at once with a single hand. She stabbed each of them in the heart with knives she summoned. After that, she dropped them. **(Okay, that was so dammm extra and dramatic but I couldn't help myself)** She went back to her husband.

"I'm not going to let you leave us that easy" She whispered to her dead husband as she started to do a forbidden spell. One that comes with a sacrifice; loss of power. After she was done with the spell, Nick opened his eyes and look at her and said,

"Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did"

"I'm sorry, I had to"

**End of flashback**

**"Sir, sir, are you okay"**

My dad was brought back from a memory lane. A memory that will never be forgotten.

_**"I'm okay, let's just say that she had to sacrifice"** _

"Okay"

Now that I know his name, Stiles was going to ask another question when there was a loud knocking on the front door.

**Liam=** Normal now

"Scott!, Scott!, Scott!" a voice shouted outside the door. She went to open the door.

**"Liam, what's wrong?"** Scott worriedly said as he stepped aside to let Liam in.

"There is this man in a cowboy hat with a gun on a horse, who took Hayden. Well, he didn't really take her. It was more like she turned in green smoke and disappeared after he shot her. I think he still after me" Liam said breathefully

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down and start from the beginning"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter! Tell me, what you guys think?  
> Until next time, bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Irving= Bold and italic  
> Stiles= Normal and underline  
> Scott= Bold and underline  
> Liam= Normal  
> bold/ (bold) is author comment/note
> 
> the chapter is only dialogues. I'll try not to make the next chap. dialogues only.

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down and start from the beginning,"** Scott said and Liam took a deep breath before speaking.

"Well, Hayden and I were at the road in the woods and --"

"What were you doing there in the middle of the night anyway?"

"We were on a date"

"What kind of date would you be doing in the woods?"

**"Stiles!!!, that's not what matters right now, stop interrupting and let him finish"**

"Okay, okay, Liam, you may continue. I will stop interrupting you, but I'm not making promises" Stiles said as Scott just shook his head, signaling Liam to continue.

"As I was saying, Hayden and I were at the road in the woods. As we're sharing a kiss, we suddenly heard a horse noise and running in the distance. We turn to took back at the road and saw a man with a hat riding a horse towards us. He started shooting bullets at us. We dodge the bullets and Hayden told me she will distract him while I run away to tell you. I disagreed of course. She said if both of us are death who is going to warn the pack about this, so I had no choice but to run. As I was running, I looked back and saw that Hayden got hit with a bullet. Green smoke started coming out of her, and she disappeared. I know she not dead because I would feel it if she was, but I didn't anything after she disappeared."

** "Okay, is this the supernatural cowboys you were talking about sir" **

_**"Yes, and just call Mr. Irving"** _

**"Okay, then we need to have a pack meeting as soon as possible tomorrow. Would it be possible for you to come to the meeting Mr. Irving?"**

_**"Sorry, I will be on duty at the sheriff station since it will be my first day as a Chief deputy"**_ (A/N: I know before the job was Chief deputy sheriff, but I just changed it to just chief deputy)

** "That okay" **

"Wait, you are the new deputy that my dad was talking about."

_**"Yes,** _ _**I** _ _**assume you are Sheriff Stilinski's son** _ **_then"_ **

"Yes,  I am"

**_"Okay, it nice to meet you."_ **

"You too"

**_"Well, it's getting late, we should get going"_ **

** "Okay, thanks for giving us a warning and it was nice meeting you" **

_**"Your welcome and you too,"**_ Dad said as he put up Layla/Bella from the couch and headed towards the door to leave.

After they left Liam said,

"Why was there a shape-shifter cheetah laying on your couch and who was that man?"

** "We find her in the woods injury by a hunter bear trap. We got Deaton to fix her up, and that man is related to her. We wanted to tell me about the supernatural cowboys, so we brought them here to discuss." **

"Okay, did you know that man smells like a cheetah"

** "Yes, the cheetah also has another scent that I can't figure out" **

"Yeah, I smell that too"

"Liam, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah"

"You said you know that Hayden isn't dead because you would feel it is she was. What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know, something inside me was telling me that she isn't dead just trap somewhere"

"Okay"

** "We will ask Deaton about that tomorrow. As of right now, I think you guys should get going, we have school tomorrow" **

"Okay, bye see you tomorrow," Liam and Stiles said as they left out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of another crappy short Chap.  
> Until next time, see you!!  
> Kudo, Comment, or don't, it doesn't really matter. As long as you are reading my story I'm happy:)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, first story  
> Tell me what you guys think so far.


End file.
